


THE CROWNING

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: Inspired by WINNER's debut teaser trailers.FIVE Brothers. ONE Throne.WHO WILL BE YOUR KING?





	1. Five Brothers, One Throne.

 

Inspired by **WINNER's** _debut teaser_ trailers.

 _Five_ **Brothers.** _One_ **Throne.**

**Who** will be _your_ **KING?**


	2. The Fair Prince Locked in A White Tower

 

High above a chalk white tower, _a newborn babe_ had been secretly taken, kept, and raised. His presence was almost known by none and he was never spoken of outside its stone walls. Only a select few knew of this precious being’s existence and those guarding the tower below knew nothing of the _invaluable gem_ the tower held within.

As the years went by, _the babe grew into a curious cheery boy_. The boy spent most of his days (to his attendants dismay) scribbling on the towers ostentatiously patterned walls. Using a paint brush soaked in vivid colors, he brought to life the monsters he read off the numerous books that lined one side of the tower’s walls. He also drew the things that he was able to see from the towers sealed glass windows – the sun, the clouds, the moon, the stars, the sea, the mountains, the trees, and the birds.

The boy later on grew to a _petulant pubescent teen_. He wanted nothing more than to leave the tower and be a part of the world he had only ever seen through the tower windows. He wanted to know how the rain would feel sliding down on his bare skin, how blades of grass would feel as they brushed against the soles of his bare feet. Is the endless looking sea right below the tower really as deep as he’s read in books? How does a gust or a gale of wind feel like? The teen attempted to escape the tower numerous times but his plan was always forestalled and thus never successful. Eventually, the tower windows were boarded up and from then on _the teen knew nothing more of the world_ he desperately longed for.

It was on his 21st birthday that the boards were finally removed. By then the once rebellious teen has blossomed to _a fine poised young man_ – blessed with ethereal beauty, immense kindness and inane grace. He was very much loved by the few that tended to him. At that time, the scenery outside the windows had changed. The mountains and the sea no longer seemed as imposing to him as they once did when he was still a child. The birds that used to perch on the tower's window sills no longer came around. But below was something new and exciting to him, a road leading to a developing town had been recently built.

The new sight fascinated the beautiful young man to no end. Soon after, his attendants gifted him a pair of binoculars. He started to spend most of his time staring out the tower windows and watching the world beyond unfold. During daylight he watched them go about their merry way and once the sun has returned to the sea, he watched in awe as the structures below emitted a warm amber glow.

The young man would gaze at their lit windows and imagine just what the people behind them are doing. As the moon ascended higher in the sky, the lit windows went out one by one. And each night, the young man laid on his bed by himself, dreaming of things that he never knew of and never will get the chance to know and have – friends, family, _love_.

 


End file.
